En España Todo Se Complica Más (In Spain Everything Becomes More Complicated)
In this mini-episode carrying on from the end of the last episode, we find El Enigma and Supamaanz in a rather advantageous position, whereas we find El Tigre de Plata, Rascar Cápac, and La Mística experiencing rather the opposite. El Enigma, Supamaanz, and their new-found allies (Prince Felipe and General Francisco) have defeated most of the guards protecting King Juan Gabriel, whereas there are 20 guards with rifles now surrounding El Tigre de Plata, Rascar Cápac, and La Mística. The guards carry the unconscious bodies of El Machete and his minions, and they lead the fighting heroes to a secret chamber in the Palacio Real, where they tell an incredible story. King Juan Gabriel has been killed and replaced by a chicken with powers from the Fuego Azul; this chicken can change his form, but since only very few have seen the metamorphosis, much less the murder, no one believes the guards who saw it. The guards ask our three heroes for help, and they agree to provide it. Meanwhile, what El Enigma and Supamaanz thought was King Juan Gabriel soon morphs into a 6 foot tall chicken with a maniacal laugh. Calling himself El Pollo de Valencia, the chicken admits to having killed King Juan Gabriel as revenge for his family being slaughtered by the King for a Royal Dinner. El Pollo de Valencia then vows his revenge against all of humankind! El Enigma and Supamaanz are having none of this; they both attack El Pollo de Valencia but utterly fail. El Enigma attempts to slice up El Pollo de Valencia, but he just parries her blades with his beak! Supamaanz tries to knock out El Pollo de Valencia, but he flaps his wings and blocks the punch. Not wanting to deal with insolent humans any longer, El Pollo de Valencia rushes Supamaanz and stabs him in the shoulder with his beak. Hearing people about to come in, he changes back to King Juan Gabriel. Things are beginning to look bleak for our two daring heroes... ...when El Tigre de Plata, Rascar Cápac, and La Mística enter with 20 new allies! "King Juan Gabriel" orders the guards to arrest Prince Felipe, General Francisco, and our heroes, but they refuse. Soon after, El Tigre de Plata flips round and knocks "King Juan Gabriel" unconscious, returning him to the original form of El Pollo de Valencia. At first in shock at the death of his father but having recovered, Prince Felipe becomes King Felipe and declares the aggression against Gran Colombia to be over. After a year-long ban on the killing and consumption of chicken (presumably enacted by El Pollo de Valencia shortly after assuming the form of King Juan Gabriel), King Felipe also legalises the killing and consumption of chicken again and orders all the public notices of the ban on chicken taken down. He finally orders the guards to shoot El Pollo de Valencia before he can wake up. The guards fire their shots, and all that can be seen are black chicken feathers flying everywhere! Our heroes decide to make a hasty exit from El Palacio Real, but not before taking the traitor General Lopez / El Machete and his minions with them. Once they arrive outside, President Juárez greets them, and they update him on what has just transpired. For a moment Rascar Cápac is tempted to stay and exact revenge on the descendants of the Conquistadores who sacked his ancestral home, but he decides to fight for Gran Colombia instead of fighting what would clearly be a losing battle. The heroes then decide that it would be better to leave France and Spain at one another's throats, then they make their exit back to Tenochtitlán with President Juárez's help. Juárez soon puts the ''traidores ''in their rightful place - Federal Prison. Unfortunately, however, Napoléon III is waiting for them in Tenochtitlán. He soon appears with his retinue, demanding to know why his Gran Colombian allies didn't report back to him; he reveals that he knows about their exploits in having killed the "King" because his men have been trailing the heroes. El Enigma explains that they have more urgent business, especially with traidores still to be found, and British America at their backs. El Enigma in fact convinces Napoléon III that fighting against British America might be a worthwhile goal for France after Spain is dealt with. Napoléon III agrees not to bother Gran Colombia again, and he and his retinue disappear...for now.